fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsidian Deviljho
|ailments = Element Down |weaknesses = (Dragon rage mode), (When not enraged) |move = Element Down Saliva |creator = Chaoarren (Original by Gojira57)}} Obsidian Deviljho are subspecies of Deviljho. Explanation Deviljho that have mutated from years of living in the ashen volcanoes. Behavior Its eating habits have changed, it eats ore and rock as well as meat. The hide of obsidian deviljho is tough, requiring white sharpness to not bounce in its enraged mode. Once it does enrage the toughness of its hide decreases with its body heat increased to much it can use fire as well as dragon. Attacks It shares Deviljho's move set From Apex Deviljho *'Ground Shock Wave': When it stomps the ground a trail of ground break and move in front of it. Unique Attacks *'Sweeping Bite Combo': During this attack it can cancel it out into a chomp and tail swing. *'Double Rock Throw': Enraged this attack is done again on the opposite side the first was thrown. *'Forward Dragon Breath': Its dragon breath attack is done in front of it instead of an arc. It has a far faster charge up time than that. *'Mysterious Saliva': Instead of defence down being inflicted when tired, it inflicts element down. *'Clouds Of Silver': Looking upward it gathers silver mist in its mouth. It breathes it out above it to slowly fall to the ground. This will cause element down. *'Fiery Bite': Bites twice, making its mouth light up. For thirty seconds any chomp attacks by this inflict Fireblight. If the rage mode is dragon mode *'Dragon Breath Spread': It will prepare its forward dragon breath, as it does so it begins to turn towards a hunter. The breath is launched and it then expands three times before stopping. If rage mode is fire mode *'Blazing Flamethrower': All of its dragon breath attacks are replaced with this fire variant. *'Fire Breath Balls': Will shoot three fire balls from its mouth. *'360° Fire Breath': Gathers a huge amount of fire in its mouth before spinning it around in a full circle. Will always exit rage mode after this. Breaks *Fangs broken *Face scarred *Tail severed *Back scarred (Enraged only) Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Body swells up, and parts glow red or orange. 50% chance of fire or dragon rage mode. *'Tired': Drools silver saliva, bites now cause Element Down. Carves G Rank *'O.Deviljho Shard': A black coaly scale taken from a volcanic bathed Deviljho. Breathing near it is impossible. *'O.Deviljho Hide': The slimy hide of a Deviljho turned black from exposure to silvery ashes. Almost invisible in the night. *'O.Deviljho Lash': Its tail is as hard as the stones it rests upon. Cutting it requires sharp blades. *'O.Deviljho Talon': Extremely hot from being on pure lava, its edge it unbearable to touch. *'O.Deviljho Skull': Cranium structuring this head has appeared to have grown strong from its mutation. *'Jaggered Silver Fang': A Deviljho fang mutated by fire and stone. Is much stronger than the ones normal Deviljho species have. *'O.Deviljho Saliva': Drool so foul even the smell of it induces vomiting. *'O.Deviljho Crook': The item that allowed Obsidian Deviljho to digest the food in its stomach that was rocky and mineral. Savage Obsidian Deviljho It also has a Savage variant like the regular species. It has lost the ability to use dragon element and in place has intense fire powers and breath of smoke. Mount Same as other Deviljho species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex It can go frenzied, but only when it appears as an unstable monster. It cannot turn apex. Credits Credits go to Gojira57 for originally creating this monster on OldFanon, and allowing it to be transferred here. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Subspecies Category:Monster Creation